Aliens in the High School
by AngelOfGallifrey
Summary: Katrina is your ordinary, everyday high school student. Until one day, she stops being ordinary. The most important day of her life. The day she met the Doctor.


**A/N: Hey! I can't wait to share this story with you! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Note: I just thought I should mention that the main character is made up, not a real person.**

"You ready for a whole day of boredom?" I asked Lindsey as we stood around waiting for the first bell to ring.

"No. Would it surprise you if I said I would rather wrestle crocodiles than go to school every day?" she asked.

"Maybe," I said, "If I hadn't heard it a thousand times before and I didn't know you at all."

"True," she replied. Then, "Cute outfit."

"Nice job changing the subject," I said, "But thanks."

I had planned out my outfit carefully this morning. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and my new high top Converse.

Just as I was about to continue our discussion, the first bell rang.

"I gotta go, see you at break."

"See ya," Lindsey replied, already starting to walk towards her classroom.

I turned and headed towards the bike racks, on my usual route to my computer class.

Just then I heard a noise. I stopped and listened intently but nothing else was forthcoming. I was just about to start walking when I heard it again. It sounded like a sort of grinding and whooshing mixed together.

After listening for a few seconds, I managed to track its whereabouts. It seemed to be emanating from behind the maintenance shed.

Just as I was about to take a look, the second bell rang.

"Damn!"

I turned and ran all the way to class.

My teacher looked at me disapprovingly as I came through the door but didn't say anything. I went to the cabinet to get my laptop and then sat down at my seat.

As if nothing had interrupted her, my teacher resumed lecturing the class. I tried to focus on what she said, but someone kept poking my shoulder.

I turned towards them. As I had expected, it was Aaron.

"You still gonna go with me to the Homecoming dance?" he asked, "Just as friends?"

"I'll have to ask my parents," I replied.

He was about to say more, but the teacher stopped talking and gave us a pointed stare. Taking the hint, I didn't say anything else for the rest of class.

A couple of minutes before the bell rang, I happened to be staring out the window and I noticed someone passing by. This by itself would not have been overly unusual because a lot of people walk around campus, whether they're with a free period or staff members on break.

But this person did not look like a student or a member of staff.

He looked to be a man in his twenties or thirties with wild brown hair that stuck up all over. He was very skinny and wore a brown pinstriped suit and a long, lighter brown coat. But the most unusual part about him was his shoes. His shoes did not match his clothes at all. They were a pair of tan high top Converse.

As soon as the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and rushed out the door to try and find him, but he had already disappeared.

I shrugged it off and went to my second period class.

After a boring and uneventful second period, I met up with my friends at break.

I was putting my lunchbox into my locker, half listening to Lindsey drone on about someone who she thinks has a crush on her, when suddenly, she breaks off and says "Katrina! Aren't you listening?"

"Wha-oh! Yeah," I say, "I was just thinking about something.

I briefly gave her an account of the strange man who had gone by my classroom.

"Maybe he's a psychopath!" she says. Lindsey is known for her exaggerations. "Or a creep!"

"I don't think so," I said, "He didn't look creepy, or deranged."

"Whatever," she said, dismissing it.

At that point, she started to talk about one of her exes who wants to get back together with her. Then, the bell rings, signaling the end of break.

"I'll tell you about it later," she says, "See you at lunch!"

With that, I head to My History and Trigonometry classes.


End file.
